What If?
by MoNiKa BaTcH
Summary: Hasn't everyone wished that they were friends with the Marauders? Yet for one girl, her wish has come true. Please R
1. Chapter One The Wish

**WHAT IF**

By Monika Batchelor

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Wish_

* * *

'As Harry reached into the unknown, his heart began to beat faster and faster. This could be it, he could finally meet the people he never thought he would meet, if only he could go back into time and save them, if only there wasn't a different consequence that if he changed time, so many others will die because he was not the boy who destroyed Lord Voldemort for the first time. But lately that didn't matter, for he was back, stronger and smarter than before. So many lives depended on him, and all he wanted to do was to forget it all, and let the fame be on someone else. Let someone else worry; let Harry be free for once. Fat chance that would be, if only he could go back into time. As he flicked through the pages of _'The Unbelievable, made Believable' _he hoped there would be some sort of spell that would make his wishes come true. Just one spell.

'His eyes quickly flicked onto page 198, with out really noticing turned the page, but then stopped mid air, and quickly turned back to page 198. Clearly on the top the spell read _'To Change the past.'_ But it was too unbelievable. The spell seemed so simple, so unimportant, that he had the weirdest instinct that some thing seemed wrong. This could be it, the only way for him to see his mother, father and godfather again. He breathed in and out, and read aloud

'_Today I wish it was all different,_

_For life would be so much easier_

_If only time could tell,_

_If things are better to be changed,_

_Now quietly say to yourself, _

_Where, when and why you want to go back,_

_And hold on tight and _

_Wish for the best"_

'Harry heart stopped, he quickly said in his mind where he wanted to go...' As I read this aloud, I also wished that I had been in the time of 1977 at Hogwarts with Lily, James and Sirius. As most people wish for something different, not hard did I feel, and no different did anything seem once I wished for it. I disappointly put down the book, and cuddled up into my doona. If only life would be as magical and as special as for Lily and James. If only I had had the chance to meet them, if only.

All that night, I had the weirdest dream, but also a dreamed I loved to have. I was at Hogwarts with the Marauders, and friends with Lily. I had special powers, and everyone seemed to like me. If only life would be that easy.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey everyone! This is my third story after the other two failed, and hopefully this one attracts more people! This chapter is so short just to start it off! But the next ones I hope will be longer! So please review! I'd love you forever! And can anyone tell me how you can post on the main page? Instead of under characters?_**

_**Okay cheers**_

_**Luv from monika**_

_**Oh and p.s they girls name in my story is Monika after me, I just always wanted to have them calling my name out! Cheers!**_


	2. Chapter Two Now I'm Really Confused

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Now, I'm really confused_

Disclaimer: No i do not ownany of the names said in the books of Harry Potter, but i own the othernames,not like that will take me far! but for the story it's good enough! hope you enjoy!

* * *

Monika's POV

"Monika"

"Monika, WAKE UP!"

"Not now mummie, I want to sleep some more"

Muffled laughter could be heard.

"I'm not your mother, now you best to wake up, otherwise you'd miss breakfast!"

The owner of the voice, I had never heard before. It sounded sort of Pomish, why would it be pomish? I don't have any England friends here in Australian. And what are they doing in my house at a time this early in the morning?

I opened my eyes and sat up so quickly it hurt. A pretty girl with long red hair and green eyes leaned over my bed. I had never seen her before in my life. Another girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood on the other side of the bed. Next to her stood an Indian looking girl, with long brown hair and brown almost black eyes. And over at the mirror were two girls, one with reddish orange hair, and a Asian girl with pitch black hair.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Don't be silly Monika, and hurray up, we have to go to breakfast!"

"But who are you first?"

"Monika, please don't tell me you forgot my name, we have been best friends for fourteen years now, its Lily you silly goose!"

Lily…. Who the hell was Lily? I didn't get time to think for the blondey and the Indian pulled me out of my bed… hold on, this isn't my bed! I don't sleep in a four-poster bed, nor do I bunk in a group in a room. Must be a school camp that I oh so forgot I was at. But then I don't know these girls!

What is going on?

Something hit me in the face. The "Lily" girl had chucked some clothes at me.

"Now hurray up and get dressed, I have to make sure Mr Potter is doing his Head boy Duties."

Mr Potter? Who's Mr. Pott…. Oh no, Lily and Mr. Potter…. Oh my! Am I dreaming? I quickly pinched myself hard on the arm, as if to wake up, but nothing happened.

"MONIKA! We are leaving if you don't hurray!"

Hate to be pushy, missy! Oh this is confusing!

I decided it was bets to chuck on my clothes. Without looking at what I was putting on, I was too sacred to look. Some thing is oh so very wrong! I slowly stood up off the ground and headed over to the wall length mirror. I slut my eyes tightly, still too scared, yet also a bit excited to look. I slowly but carefully opened my eyes.

"ARHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Monika?" the girls screamed running over to me.

I clenched my heart, my heart, there was a logo covering my heart, a logo I had only dreamed of wearing, it was beautiful with its red and gold colouring, and a lion sat in the middle of the embroidery, with a word written underneath it.

"Gryffindor"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Monika" I turned and looked into the eyes of the speaker, the beautiful emerald eyes I had read about so much.

"You're Lily Potter!"

"Lily who? No silly, I'm Lily Evans! What is wrong with you!"

"I don't know where I am!"

"Don't be ridiculous! This has been you home for 6 years! Now come one, lets talk about this later! I'm so hungry! Come on girls!"

Lily dragged me threw the door and down the stairs, and into the room, that was always in my dream. The beautiful fire place, the comfy looking red chairs, and gold carpet.

"Monika, what are you starring at? By jingles you are acting weird today! Come on!"

She pulled em through the portrait hole… oh my god! The portrait hole! This is beyond exciting! Towards the corridors. The walls were covered with moving pictures.

"WOW!"

"What's wow?"

"Lily, the pictures move! I've never seen it before! Except in the Movies of Harry Potter!"

"Muggle movies? Harry Potter? Who's he? Is he related to big headed James? I've never heard about that movie, and you live just around the corner from me, and you never told me about them!"

"Oh never mind, I don't know why I said that, never even seen the movie myself" my eyes landed on the floor! Hate to put ya foot in ya mouth! "Sorry Lily, mental blank! But what year is it?" I felt like I'd never breath again, when Lily replied with;

"1977, you silly goose!"

* * *

So here I am, I think I'm actually living the dreams I'm normally dreaming. What am I meant to do?

No time to think, as Lily, Blondy and Indian and myself walked into the hall, many conversations stopped, and people turned to us. hmm, I wonder why that is? Then again, my friends where kinda pretty, maybe that was why? So I don't know anything! I don't know how to act, I don't know what to do, I don't know who to talk to and who not to talk, and I cant work out…

My heart completely stopped as we walked over too the Gryffindor table. There sat the three boys I had always dreamed about. They were even better in real life. The shiny black messy hair of the boy I wish was mine (even tho he was a book character, hold on, he's actually real to me now… wow!) and the prefect ness of his best mates black hair, and then over the other side of the table was the very light brown hair of their other best friend. Oh I couldn't stop but looking at them, they were so beautiful, and they were looking at us! Looking at us!

Lily must of realised I had lost my train of thought, because he nudged me and said

"Why are you starring at them like that? They are not that great!"

"As if they are not!"

"LILY, MONIKA, KAYLA, TANISHA! COME SIT WITH US!" yelled out the 'oh so cute' Sirius Black.

"Don't be ridiculous Black, we never sit with you" Lily looked over at my disappointed look in my eyes, sighed and headed over to the seat next to the boys.

"So much for not sitting with us Lily-flower! You can't stand to be away from us!"

"Black, if you knew what was good for you, you would shut up right now."

"Hey Lily"

"Hello, James"

"HELLO to everyone else!" yelled out Sirius.

Blondey (Kayla) and Indian (Tanisha) giggled at his cute ness. I wanted to as well, but didn't think it was appropriate.

Just as I was about to sit next to James in a trance, the two other girls from our room pushed me out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing Monika? Do not sit next to James." Yelled the red head at me. I had never been so embarrassed and hurt in my whole life. And she yelled it out so everyone heard, oh this was going to be a long day.

"Mikaylah, don't be so rude to her all the time! She never did anything to you! And I don't want YOU to sit next to me, so leave me alone!"

"Yeah rack off Micky, and sour face Kiki"

"Oh how very mature and original of you Black, but back to Potter, want to go to the first Hogsmead with me?"

"Not really. Can you go now?"

"No I don't think I will"

"Mikaylah, please, you are asked to leave."

"Oh shut it Evans! Always having to be little miss perfect and messing around with Potters head, and always getting into other peoples business, you're just a stupid little mudb-

"Don't even think about saying it Patil. Now go now, I don't like you and no one else here does either so go!"

She left with a huff as she barged past me. James patted the seat for me to sit.

"Are you sure I can sit here, like no more admirers will attack me?" I sad with a smirk.

James let out a laugh.

"No, not that I know of! Wouldn't be to careful tho!"

I laughed as I sat down.

"Is she always like that?"

"As if you wouldn't know! You four are her favourite subjects to bitch at, its just the way she is! Aren't u guys like enemies? You should know this more than me!"

"Oh yeh" I spilled a look at Lily, who slightly nodded "Yeah, of course we are, I'd just thought she'd of gotten over it by now!"

"Yeah and that will happen about the same time Snape would stop his grudge against us, NEVER!" yelled Sirius so Snape could here. I turned around to where he was looking. Snape sat with a few boys, who seemed to hate everything and everyone. He had a look of loathing on his face, but was that also jealousy. He greasy hair hung in her face. eww he really is as grouse as he sounds!

As I sat and listened to Sirius and James jokes and ideas for pranks, I realised this is what I've always wanted. To be here with them, letting them make me laugh, having the two most gorgeous people in the world my friends, oh I wish this life was true, how much better it would be.

"Well" Lily stood up as saying "Best be heading off to Charms!"

* * *

_**Well well well!**_

_**What do we think?**_

_**I'm not very good at writing!**_

_**But please still review! With ideas, constructive criticism, comments, ect!**_

_**Next chapter Monika goes to her first class, but has she totally forgotten that she doesn't know how to do magic?**_

_**I will post the next chapter when I get some reviews, so I know if I should keep writing! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Monika, can we talk?"

"Arh, yeh sure Lily." Oh no! what does she want…

"You're not really my old Monika are you?"

I was lost for words! Rumours are true! She is the smartest witch alive!

"Um, well, I'm not sure! My name is Monika, but I do not live in 1977, I live in, well I did the other day, live in 2005, and I'm 17 and from Australia… and I was dreaming of living here in 1977, and I must of read a spell that must of sent me here, don't know how that happened, and I wished that I was here, with you and the Marauders."

"But how did you know abut us?"

Oh no! Not another foot in my mouth!

"Opps, nah what I meant, I was just dreaming of um.. living in a different time! And it um.. sent me here! I only just met you guys!"

"But how come this morning you called me Lily Potter?"

"What? I did? Oh I must of heard you say Potter, thought u may have been related or something! I don't know!"

"Right" she looked at me with that face that said, I know you lying! Oh I don't want her to hate me!

I felt an arm placed around my shoulder and Lily and I were pushed in together, with someone in between.

"Ladies!" Sirius said with a cheeky smile. "I do hope that you are not trying to be a Marauder but making a statement of being late to class!"

"OH NO!" Lily yelled, looking so shocked, that it was funny!

"Quick Monika!"

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Tanisha whispered as we sat quietly next to her and Kayla, and some other people I didn't know.

"Sorry! We had to talk about something!"

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Professor!"

Ha! That teacher looks pretty small.. looks pretty small… HA! That's Professor Flitwick

"Today, we will be going over basic spells, to get our mind up and running again! The first one will be the duelling spell "_Expelliarmius_!"… any volunteers to show anyone that has forgotten how the spell works?"

"I reckon, little miss "Oh 'I'm so smart' Muggleborn Evans and Batchelor should show us how smart… they really are!"

"Well we all reckon that you should bugger off and shut up Mr Greaseball!"

"Now Mr. Black settle down, and Mr. Snape, no putting down other students in front of class. Ms. Evans and Ms. Batchelor would you care to do a demonstration?

OH NO! as Lily stood up, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, desperately looking at her, as if to get across… I didn't no any magic!

"Um, actually, Professor, maybe this isn't a good day…"

"We'll do it Professor!"

"Mr. Black, I feel it would be to dangerous if you did the Demo, but what the hell, go ahead! You are one of the best at it!"

"YAY!" yelled Sirius and James, high five-in each other! As James stood up, he gave me a small smile as I mouthed 'Thank-you'

There was an small applause from the ladies lead by Mikaylah and Kiki as the boys prepared to duel. Sirius had that of so cheeky smile, that once James saw, his was identical… oh no… what are they doing?

"Oh the count of three boys… **1**"

The boys raised their wands, their smile still on their face.

"**2"**

Their smiles some how becoming huger, with a glint of , I dunno… madness in their eyes…

And as the Professor was saying "**3" **they both turned to face Snape, and yelled

"_EXPELLIARIMUS_!"

Most of the class fell of their chairs with laughter, as the force was so strong it knocked out Snape. All but one was laughing.

"POTTER! BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Bellowed Lily.

"Oh come on Evans, it was only a bit of fun!"

"FUN? YOU CALL THAT FUN! YOU COULD OF REALLY HURT HIM!"

"It's only Snape!"

"DON'T USE THAT EXCUSE!"

"MS EVANS! MR POTTER! SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW! MS EVANS MS BATCHELOR, please escort Mr Snape to the hospital wing!"

The look on Lily's face as she used the spell to lift up Snape, was so funny, that I tried to keep a straight face, as she pushed James out of the way.

I quickly ran to catch up with Lily silently mouthing a sorry to James. Lily really was quite unique!


End file.
